White Horse
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: L'histoire se situe pendant le lycée, alors que Bella sort déjà avec Edward. Bella POV. Avec du Bella/Edward, Bella/Jasper et Bella/Alice. OS.


**White Horse.**

_Note de L'auteur: Bien que je ne suis pas une des premières fan de Bella, j'ai choisit de faire en mode Bella POV.  
Ceci est un one shot donc inutile de demander la suite * regard furtif vers Lec * ^^_

_J'espère que vous apprécierait, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ;)_

_Ah et aussi, la chanson utilisée tout le long du OS est "White Horse" de Taylor Swift. Et rien de Twilight ou de la musique ne m'appartient._

** WhiteHorseWhiteHorseWhiteHorseWhiteHorseWhiteHorse **

Je n'ai jamais été ce que l'on peut appeler une romantique. Mais dès que j'ai croisé le regard d'Edward, je suis devenue ces filles que je détestais. Rêveuse. Naïve. Complètement sous le charme. Amoureuse. D'un seul regard. Vous y croyez vous? Si on m'avait dit que ça m'arriverait il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais rigolé tellement fort! A présent, tout ce que je peux voir, c'est Lui. Je ne suis même plus moi-même. Je ne suis que la fille amoureuse du vampire. Je suis devenue cette fille, et je ne crois pas que je puisse un jour être quelque chose de plus que ça. Pathétique? Oui. J'en ai conscience, croyez-moi, mais mon cœur ne veut pas se résoudre à évoluer vers autre chose.  
Pourtant, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, Elle, j'ai compris que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une humaine avec des rêves insensés.  
Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle est belle, magnifique, adroite, intelligente. Elle est une suceuse de sang alors que je ne suis qu'une pauvre chose fragile aux yeux de leur race. A Ses yeux. Aux yeux de Sa famille.  
Famille. Encore une chose qui diverge pour eux par rapport aux faibles humains que nous sommes. Nous ne voyons la famille que par les liens du sang. Eux, c'est autre chose. Une connexion, une ENVIE de vivre ensemble, pendant des siècles. C'est plus fort, c'est plus intense, c'est aussi et surtout un CHOIX qu'ils font. Une attraction irrésistible les uns pour les autres.

Je suis humaine. Je suis éphémère.  
Elle est vampire. Elle est éternelle.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to…_

Je me rappelle le premier jour où je l'ai vue, _Elle_.

On était à la cantine du lycée. Il faisait semblant de manger, comme ses comparses. Je me demandais pourquoi Jasper n'était pas avec nous, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air de s'en inquiéter.  
Et puis soudain, j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie de lever les yeux de mon déjeuner. Je n'étais pas la seule. Tous les humains ont eu la même réaction. Et je l'ai vue. Elle. J'ai immédiatement compris qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ce corps et de ce visage parfait. Elle était parfaite. Et elle le sera toujours. Je me suis retournée vers mon amoureux pour lui demander qui était la fille avec Jasper mais il n'était déjà plus assis à côté de moi.  
Dans ma condition d'humaine, je suis naturellement lente. Lui est rapide. Il était déjà à Ses côtés. Alice aussi. Je ne comprenais pas bien qui était cette fille ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Et j'allais l'apprendre bien assez tôt.

Je posais mes yeux interrogateurs sur Jasper, déjà de retour à notre table.

« Elle s'appelle Jessica. » m'avait-il répondu sans même que j'ouvre la bouche. « Elle est une vieille amie de la famille »

J'étais soulagée. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était amie d'Edward, mais de toute la famille. Cependant, je le voyais sourire. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui sourie à Elle, je voulais qu'il revienne auprès de moi et qu'il me sourie à Moi.  
Je découvrais donc irrémédiablement la jalousie.  
Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de jaloux. Mais c'était sûrement que je n'avais jamais eu de raison de l'être.

Alice était déjà revenue à la table. Je ne pouvais donc pas en apprendre davantage de Jasper puisqu'ils s'étaient plongés dans une discussion silencieuse. Je concentrais de nouveau mon attention vers mon amoureux.  
D'habitude, quand je le fixe comme ça, il le sent et son regard ensorcelant se plonge dans le mien. Et je me sens décoller du sol.  
Je me suis surprise à prier pour qu'il me regarde, pour qu'Elle disparaisse et qu'il me regarde. Pour que, même si Elle reste, il me regarde. Juste un regard. Juste une preuve qu'il n'est pas trop occupé avec Elle pour penser à Moi.

Espoirs naïfs. Mais peut-on en attendre davantage d'une humaine ?

Soudain, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, ils s'installaient à notre table.

« Bella, je te présente Jessica. On est amis depuis … un moment. »

Le « _On_» faisait écho dans ma tête. On qui ? Lui et Elle ?

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de poser la moindre question, il s'était déjà détourné de moi.

_Vide_. Je me sentais vide. L'envie de pleurer me montait petit à petit. Je me souviens m'être levée le plus vite que je pouvais, et être sortie de cette cafétéria qui m'étouffait.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà dans la salle où se tenait ma prochaine heure de cours.

Bien sûr, quelques minutes plus tard, les vampires et les autres élèves faisaient leur apparition. Edward ne s'assit pas à côté de moi, il alla directement s'asseoir avec Elle.

Je me retrouvais seule. Seule avec mon humanité. Seule avec mon envie de pleurer. Seule avec mon vide.  
S'il était à ma place? Si je l'avais laissé tomber pour Jacob, aurait-il ressentit la même chose? Aurait-il eu envie de casser la gueule du type qui m'occupait tellement que je n'avais plus de temps pour lui? Aurait-il eu des envies de meurtres?

Questions stupides. La réponse est NON. Non à tout. Non, il n'aurait ressenti rien de tout ça. Parce qu'il n'est pas moi. Parce qu'il n'est pas humain. C'est un suceur de sang. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais de lui? Qu'il reste Lui, le vampire que j'aime, mais qu'il se travestisse en humain pour ressentir les mêmes peurs, les mêmes envies que moi? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui?

_As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid Girl  
I should have known  
I should have known_…

Je passais le reste de cette journée dans une léthargie intense. Tout me semblait irréel. Je faisais ma vie, répondais aux questions des professeurs, me déplaçais, discutais avec mes amis humains, mais rien ne me semblait vrai. Comme si je rêvais tout ça. Comme si mon esprit n'était pas vraiment là, et que mon corps bougeait tout seul.

Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre. Et sans le savoir, mes devoirs étaient finis, le dîner avait été préparé et mangé et je me retrouvais seule, sans rien à faire. Seule avec moi-même. Seule avec mes pensées.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit dans l'espoir fou de dormir, malgré l'heure. 21h. Comment pourrais-je décemment dormir à une heure pareil? Moi qui passais mes nuits à discuter avec mon Prince.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormais. Cette journée m'avait sûrement épuisée émotionnellement. Qui aurait cru qu'aimer un vampire était si difficile? Ah si, je sais: toute personne normalement constituée saurait qu'il est fou d'envisager une relation avec un Être éternel. Mais je suis folle. Folle de lui. Raide dingue amoureuse.

Et lui ? Est-il vraiment aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de lui?  
Hier encore, jamais je ne me serais posée cette question. Comment les choses peuvent-elles changer autant en si peu de temps? Et qui est-elle, cette Jessica, pour m'enlever mon Prince ? Et qui est-il pour m'oublier en quelques minutes? S'il m'écoutait et me transformait en vampire, on n'aurait pas ce problème. D'ailleurs on n'aurait plus aucun problème que de vivre heureux pour l'Eternité.

_  
That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fartage  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stair well _…

Le lendemain, j'étais étonnée de retrouver Edward devant chez moi.

Je rentrais dans sa voiture sans dire un mot. Il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, mais qui sait? Décrypter ce qu'il pense est un vrai défi. Surtout pour moi, pauvre humaine.

« A quoi tu penses Bella ? »

Avais-je rêvé ou m'avait-il adressé la parole ?

« Bella ? »  
Ah non, il m'adresse vraiment la parole, ce n'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours.  
Je me décidais à lui répondre, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le mérite vraiment.  
« Je pense que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix. »

Il rit. Je me retourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

« Je te fais rigoler ?

- Bella, tu dis ça comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu depuis des siècles ! »

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et murmurais « C'est tout comme » de mon air ronchon. Manque de bol, l'ouïe des vampires est extrêmement fine.

« Bella, dis-moi ce que tu penses. Tu sais que c'est frustrant pour moi de ne pas savoir. »

Je le regarde et ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, quand soudain, je m'aperçois qu'on est déjà au lycée. Fichue conduite imprudente vampirique ! Je vois les autres suceurs de sang nous attendre. Et je la vois, Elle. Tout me revient en mémoire, et je n'ai plus envie de lui répondre.

Il coupe le moteur et me regarde, attendant sa réponse, comme je le fais toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de lui faire plaisir.

« Eh bien, apprends à rester frustré, Edward. »  
Je suis surprise du son de ma voix. Les mots ont claqué et à son regard, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir giflé. Bien que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'essayer de l'atteindre physiquement. Je risquerais de me casser les os de la main. Voir le bras entier, vu ma maladresse.

Je sors de la voiture et passe devant les autres vampires sans leur adresser un seul mot.

Je ne suis plus _triste._ Je suis _furieuse_.

« Bella ! Bella, attends ! »

Je reconnais cette voix parfaitement et ce n'est pas celle de mon amoureux. Je me décidais donc à arrêter de marcher et à me retourner.

« Quoi Jasper ? »

Il semble gêné.

« Pourquoi es-tu énervée ?

- Et pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à le savoir?

- Parce que tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

- Vraiment? »

Il semble perturbé. C'est pas normal. Pour un vampire, j'entends.

« Je t'aime bien Bella. »

Je sens que je me calme. Je lève les yeux au ciel « Ne fais pas ça ! N'utilise pas tes dons pour me faire oublier ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne veux pas me calmer, je ne veux pas être calme, je veux être humaine et ressentir ce que je suis en droit de ressentir !

- Je n'ai rien fait. Enfin, à part venir te parler, je n'ai pas utilisé mes « dons » sur toi, Bella. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Je reste scotchée comme une pauvre tarte.  
Puis je vois Edward s'approcher. Je touche le bras de Jasper « Merci. » dis-je simplement avant de partir.

_  
This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and  
Let me down…  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To come around…_

Le problème de la colère? Ca épuise.  
A la fin de la journée, je n'avais plus la force de rien. Et je me rappelais avec effroi que c'était mon cher et froid comme la pierre de petit copain qui m'avait emmené le matin. Je regardais mes options. Et finalement, optais pour la marche.

Une voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau. Je la reconnaissais immédiatement. En même temps, dans notre petite ville, les voitures telles que celles-ci ne passent pas franchement inaperçues.

La fenêtre passager s'ouvrait pour me laisser voir Jasper seul au volant.

« Monte. Je te ramène. »

D'habitude, j'aurais envoyé au diable la personne qui m'aurait donné ce qui ressemble davantage à un ordre qu'à une proposition, mais il s'agit de Jasper et il est impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Croyez-moi, si vous le connaissiez vous comprendriez.

Je montais et m'apercevais que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls sans personne alentours. Je remarquais aussi qu'il se forçait à conduire à vitesse normale.

« C'est pas imprudent pour toi d'être seul avec moi? »  
Cette question me trottait tellement dans la tête que je me devais de la poser.

Il sourit.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te mordre, Bella. »

Je me surpris à sourire aussi.

« Okay. »

Il se mit à rire. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire.

« Quoi?

- Je te dis que je ne veux pas te mordre et tu me crois sur parole ?

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien.

- C'est vrai. Mais je reste un vampire.

- Et je reste humaine » je soupirais à cette constatation.

« Ne sois pas triste, Bella. Tu es l'humaine la plus admirable que je connaisse. La plus folle, aussi. » fit-il en me souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

« Merci, mais je reste humaine. Maladroite, lente, pleine de questions stupides….

- C'est-ce qui fait la beauté de l'humanité, Bella. »

Et là, d'un coup, ça m'avait frappé. Il regrettait son état d'humain. Moi qui imaginais que tout était plus simple, plus beau, plus merveilleux quand on était un vampire. Là où les discours sans fin d'Edward avaient échoué, les quelques mots de Jasper m'avaient fait comprendre.

« Et je dois profiter de mon humanité… » finis-je par conclure.

« Oui. »

- Et je n'en profite pas en m'amourachant d'un vampire…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses ?

- Oui. »

On était déjà chez moi. Je me retournais vers Jasper.

« Dis-moi, je… » Je ne savais pas comment lui demander ça sans paraître totalement jalouse.

« A propos de Jess ? »

Jess… Pas Jessica. Jess.

Je hochais la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Je suis désolé Bella. »

Je soupirais. Et refusais de laisser des larmes couler.

« Ne sois pas triste. »

Je relevais mon regard vers lui et savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de me mettre à pleurer. Il posa sa main froide sur mon bras.

« Je ne sais pas consoler. » dit-il simplement. Et ça me fit sourire.

« Tu fais ça très bien… pour un vampire. »

Ca lui arracha un petit rire cristallin. Un rire vampirique. Le genre de rire qui font que tous vos problèmes s'envolent.

« Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Et merci pour le reste.

- C'était avec plaisir. Je te l'ai dit ce matin: tu fais partie de la famille.

- Pas vraiment.

- Parce que tu n'es pas vampire ?

- Exactement.

- Peu importe. On tient tous énormément à toi. Et si tu as le moindre problème, même s'il te semble futile, on est là. Pour toi.

- Parce que je fais partie de la vie d'Edward, hein…

- Parce qu'on t'aime bien, Bella. Peu importe que tu sois la petite amie d'Edward ou pas. Tu as réussi un tour de force en te faisant accepter de nous tous. »

Je souris à ça. « Mon état d'humaine ne vous dérange pas ?

- Au contraire. Ca nous rappelle le bon vieux temps !

- Haha, contente d'être un souvenir sur pattes ! »

Il rit à nouveau. C'est différent d'Edward. Mais ça reste magique.  
« Encore merci, Jasper. Pour tout. Dis à Alice que je suis désolée de l'avoir ignorée aujourd'hui. C'est ma condition d'humaine qui me rend comme ça.

- Elle comprendra. A demain, Bella.

- A demain » fis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Mais en entrant dans ma chambre, supposée être lieu de paix et de calme pour moi, je trouvais un autre vampire assis sur mon lit.

« Edward? »

Il me regarde de façon… _bizarre_.  
Ceci dit, impossible pour moi de décrypter ce que ce bizarre cache. Je ne suis qu'humaine, rappelez vous !

« Tu ne me dois pas des explications par hasard? » dit-il.

Sans comprendre, je me mets à rire. Mais pas de joie. Vous savez, ce rire nerveux et triste qui vient du fond de la gorge et qu'on ne peut arrêter pour rien au monde. Et qui se transforme très vite en une crise de larmes digne d'une hystérique. Voilà l'état dans lequel il me met. Voilà ce que c'est que de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire. Il voulait de l'humain? Et bien il vient de toucher le gros lot ! Je lui montre de l'humanité dans toute sa splendeur.

Il s'était approché de moi sans que je le sente et je sentis ses bras m'enlacer. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse oublier la peine. La douleur, c'est-ce qui fait de moi l'humaine dont il est tombé amoureux. Je le réalisais à cet instant, et avec la discussion que j'eus avec Jasper. Mon humanité est-ce qui l'a fait craquer. Et si je devenais vampire, rien n'est moins sûr quant à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir pour la personne que je serais alors.

Je voulais le frapper. Et je le fis. Tant pis si je me brisais en mille morceaux. J'étais déjà cassée de l'intérieur. Je frappais de toutes mes forces sur son torse dur comme la pierre. Je frappais encore et encore, les larmes refusant de s'arrêter.

Je finis par terre, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Ou était-ce lui qui avait ralenti cette chute? Je n'en savais rien et n'en saurais jamais rien.

« Bella, je suis désolé »

Désolé.  
Il était _désolé_.  
Mais je m'en fous qu'il soit désolé ! Je m'en fous, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit désolé. Je voulais qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, qu'il m'aimerait même vieille et moche, qu'il m'aimerait jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, qu'il irait en enfer pour me chercher, qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour que je l'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparés.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit désolé. Désolé veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Qu'il refusait cette histoire impossible. Qu'il se contenterait de me laisser souffrir jusqu'à ce que je m'étouffe dans les larmes et la solitude. Désolé n'a jamais été ce que je voulais entendre. Désolé résonnait comme la fin. Désolé résonnera toujours comme une fin à mes oreilles.

« Ne pleure pas mon ange… »

Je ravalais mes sanglots pour essayer de retrouver ma voix.

« Je ne suis pas un … ange. Je suis humaine, Edward. Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Et tu es un vampire. Je suis éphémère. Tu es éternel. Je suis faible. Tu es fort. Je suis lente. Tu es rapide comme le vent. Je suis maladroite. Tu es agile. On pourrait croire qu'on se complète, mais c'est faux. On ne se complète pas, on ne se complète pas, on …. »

Impossible de finir. Impossible de terminer cette phrase. Terminer cette phrase serait comme terminer notre vampiro-humano-bizarroïde relation. Et la terminer n'est pas ce que je voulais.

« Bella, je ne peux pas te transformer. »

_Pleurs_. Encore. J'ai l'impression de ne savoir faire que ça.

« Je sais » finis-je par dire dans un souffle. « Et je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te rendre humain. Je ne veux pas te rendre humain. Je ne veux pas que tu sois éphémère. Je veux que tu traverses les siècles pour montrer la véritable beauté au monde. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre, je ne veux pas te ralentir, je ne peux pas. Je… »

Il me coupa brusquement « Je t'aime Bella. »  
Ca suffit à me renvoyer dans un flot de larmes.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas? »

J'eus l'impression d'être électrocutée.

Je posais mon regard dans le sien et il me caressa les cheveux délicatement.

« Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aimerais toujours. Toute ma courte vie, je t'aimerais. »

Il soupira. « C'est là notre problème. »

_Sanglots_. Encore.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes Bella. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. »

La colère s'empara de moi. Je me reculais de lui et me relevais aussi vite que je pouvais. Donc lentement pour lui.

« Tu ne VEUX pas que JE t'aime ? Fallait y penser avant, VAMPIRE ! »

Il secoua la tête tout en se relevant d'un bond.

« Bella, je… »

_Gifle_. Je me fis super mal à la main et il sembla le voir mais je refusais qu'il s'approche de moi.

« Je veux que tu partes maintenant. Je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre, que tu rejoignes ta Jessica. Parce qu'elle est éternelle. Parce qu'elle est agile. Parce qu'elle est forte. Parce qu'elle n'est pas moi. Parce qu'elle est Elle, et que tu es Toi. Parce que vous êtes des putains de vampires éternels alors que je ne suis qu'une pauvre naïve d'humaine conne qui pensait avoir trouvé l'amour. Mais toi, toi tu n'aimes pas. Tu es un vampire, comment ai-je pu croire que tu pouvais vraiment AIMER? Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est! Alors va! Va vivre ton pseudo amour avec elle. Tu es libre Edward. Je ne pleurerais plus sur toi, sur moi, sur notre amour indéchiffrable et inachevé. Je serais humaine. Et dans toute ma splendeur d'humaine, j'avancerais. Et je t'oublierais. Parce que c'est-ce que nous faisons, nous, pauvres humains. Nous oublions les mauvaises choses qui nous sont arrivées. »

Il semblait triste. Ou était-ce mon imagination ?

« Bella… »

Je le coupais en croisant les bras et en le regardant durement « Il est l'heure pour moi d'être humaine et de dormir. Et il est temps pour toi d'être vampire et de ne pas dormir. Il est temps pour toi de me laisser être. De me laisser être humaine. Et il est temps pour moi de te laisser être toi. De te laisser être un vampire. On pourrait braver les obstacles, mais on ne peut pas braver notre nature. On ne peut pas braver ce qu'on EST. Et qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste? La réponse est: incompatibles. Edward, on est incompatibles. Et on ne peut rien y changer.  
Maintenant je vais franchir cette porte, aller prendre une douche et quand je reviendrais, tu ne seras plus là.  
Et quand on se verra à l'école, tu ne me parleras pas. Tu ne t'assiéras plus à côté de moi en cours. Tu ne me regarderas pas. Tu ne viendras pas me voir à la cantine. Tu ne viendras pas me chercher. Tu ne me ramèneras pas même si je dois marcher des heures pour rentrer chez moi. Tu ne me connaîtras plus. Tu seras avec tes amis et ta petite amie, et tu me laisseras vivre ma vie d'humaine. Et lorsque je serais prête à être près de toi sans avoir envie de te frapper, de pleurer, de hurler et de mourir, je te le ferais savoir.  
Au revoir, Edward Mc Cullen. »

Et j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, franchissant la ligne des adieux. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, serais-je un jour prête à ne plus l'aimer ?

_But I was naive  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About You and Me… Happy endings  
But now I know…_

Et maintenant, je suis là, à la cantine où j'ai posé pour la première fois mon regard sur l'Amour de ma vie. Et je le vois, lui et ses comparses vampires. Faisant semblant de manger. Alice riant avec Jasper. Edward écoutant silencieusement les pensées de sa Jessica.  
Et je suis là. Seule. Meurtrie. Pleurant intérieurement mon amour impossible.

Il n'a pas posé son regard sur moi depuis des semaines. Il ne m'a pas parlé, ne m'a pas approchée, n'a pas tenté de me reconquérir. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à reconquérir. Il sera toujours l'amour de ma vie. Peu importe qu'on ne soit plus jamais, qu'on ne parle plus jamais, qu'on n'échange plus rien. Ce qu'on a eu, c'était… épique? Ouais, épique. Comme dans les livres. Un amour impossible.  
On ne vit pas dans un conte de fées. Il n'y aura pas de fin joyeuse « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants blabla…. » Déjà, parce que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Et ensuite parce que les vampires et les humains ne sont pas compatibles. Croyez-moi bien que s'ils l'étaient, je n'aurais jamais laissé filer Edward. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé aux prises de Jessica. Je me serais battue, j'aurais lutté jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour notre Amour.

Je m'aperçois que je fixais la table de vampires depuis des plombes. Je croise le regard de Jasper, et avant même que je m'en rende compte, il est en face de moi.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demande-t-il d'une voix qui me semble bizarre. Est-ce parce que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'entendre parler les êtres mystiques que sont les vampires ?

« Bien sûr. J'ai rompu avec Edward, pas avec tous les êtres de son espèce. »

Il sourit et prend place sur la chaise à côté de moi.

« Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour Edward et toi…

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je me sens quand même un peu responsable. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Ce qui est arrivé devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. C'était impossible, entre Lui et moi… »

Il me touche le bras et le contact froid de sa main me relaxe. Bizarrement…

« Je suis quand même désolé. » fit-il.

Je lui souris tristement.

« Tu lui manques, tu sais… »

Je soupire.

« Je sais. »

Je jette un regard vers mon ex, et Jasper retire sa main de mon bras.

« Il t'aimera toujours. »

Re-soupire.

« Je sais. Et c'est-ce qui me fait peur. Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux.

- Il ne le sera jamais totalement, sans toi…

- Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussé.

« Parce qu'il t'aime.

- Mais il doit passer à autre chose…

- Peut-être dans un siècle ou deux… » répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah, alors tu me rassures. Je vaux au moins une centaine d'années ! » fis-je en souriant.

Mais son visage redevient sérieux « Tu vaux bien plus que ça, Bella. Et j'espère que tu le sais.

- Hum… Je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mon cher.

- Et toi tu sembles oublier que tu n'es pas que ça. Et que tu fais partie de notre famille.

- Je ne veux pas paraître méchante, mais je ne veux pas être près de Lui. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt…

- Je comprends. » Il se lève alors que la sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin du déjeuner et la reprise des cours.

« Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas à te couper de nous tous. Tu nous manques beaucoup. Surtout à Alice et moi.. »

Je lui souris « Vous me manquez aussi. »

Et il est déjà parti. J'avais presque oublié la rapidité des vampires. La mémoire humaine est vraiment défaillante !

Je vois Jessica sourire à Edward et je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Non, finalement je retire. La mémoire humaine n'est pas si nulle que ça.

_  
I'm not a princess,  
This ain't a fairytale …_

Quelques semaines passèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot au galop. J'ai songé plusieurs fois à me jeter sous un train, ou à prendre la voiture et à aller loin, très loin de cette vie maudite, et de cet amour maudit. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter cette putain de ville.

Mon père essaie de me remonter le moral, même s'il n'aimait pas franchement Edward, je crois qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et puis, il voit bien que je suis triste. J'essaie de cacher au monde entier combien je suis brisée, mais je ne crois pas que je réussisse très bien…

_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up to stair well …  
_

La remise des diplômes est arrivée. Je vais devoir dire adieu au lycée, à cette vie à laquelle je m'étais habituée. Je vais devoir dire adieu à mes amis humains, et à mes amis vampires.

Vêtue du ridicule accoutrement qu'on doit tous se taper lors du jour où on est le plus pris en photo de notre vie, je me dirige vers mon siège. Je suis sur l'estrade. Visiblement, mon manque de vie amoureuse et sociale (même si je suis restée amie avec les humains) m'a valu des notes excellentes. Et me voilà parmi les meilleurs élèves. J'ai été choisie pour faire le discours. Je soupçonne Jasper d'avoir fait exprès de décliner l'offre pour que ce soit à moi que l'on propose cette corvée.  
D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure du petit discours.  
Merde, pourvu que je me casse pas la gueule devant tout le monde.

_This ain't Hollywood  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went  
And let me down  
Now it's too late for your White Horse  
To come around…_

« Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais commencer par vous dire à tous félicitations. Félicitations pour le diplôme, tout d'abord. Parce que c'est un peu ce qui nous réunit tous ici aujourd'hui ! Et aussi félicitations à tous pour avoir survécu à ces années au lycée. Les adultes nous disent toujours que ce sont les meilleures années de nos vies. Et que s'ils pouvaient, ils les revivraient encore et encore (_regard aux vampire_s) mais je ne crois pas que ce soit totalement vrai. L'adolescence est une période difficile. On doit apprendre à vivre avec nos problèmes. On doit apprendre à aimer. On doit apprendre à laisser certaines choses s'envoler loin de nous (_regard à Edward qui a les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures_). On doit apprendre à devenir des adultes. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est pas facile tous les jours ! (_rires et acquiescement de tous les côtés_) Mais on a survécu à tout ça. Et toutes ses expériences, je crois sincèrement que ça nous a aidé à devenir les personnes que nous sommes, à renforcer nos convictions et à nous prouver qu'on était plus forts que ce que nous pensions.  
Alors à tous, je vous félicite encore une fois, et vous souhaite d'entamer la vie qui vous convient. Dans quatre ans, on se retrouvera sûrement dans ce même endroit que nous considérerons toujours comme notre chez nous (_regard à mon père qui a les larmes aux yeux_) et se rendra compte à quel point ces années étaient importantes. A quel point on a appris, autant sur les équations ou l'histoire que sur nous-mêmes.  
Amusez-vous bien, et profitez bien de votre nouveau départ ! »

Tout le monde applaudit alors que je souris à mon père qui essuie ses larmes et à ma mère qui hurle des « bravo » à tout va. Ma famille est tarée.

Après qu'on aie tous reçu nos diplômes du proviseur, je me retrouve à enlacer mes copains puis mon père et ma mère. Jacob et son père sont là aussi. Je les prends dans mes bras. J'ai rarement montré autant d'affection à autant de gens de ma vie! Puis je me retourne et Jasper et Alice sont là.

« Félicitations ma belle ! » me fait Alice en souriant. Je la serre contre moi. Puis je souris à Jasper « Je peux ? » Il acquiesce. Je souris de plus belle et le serre fort dans mes bras. Bien sûr, lui ne force pas trop parce qu'il pourrait me tuer. Rapport vampire/humain. Jamais facile. Mais je m'en fous! Je suis diplômée et je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec eux!  
Je me rends compte que je suis toujours enlacée avec Jasper lorsqu'il me murmure à l'oreille « Félicitations Bella, je suis fier de toi. Ton discours était très beau… »  
Je murmure un « Merci , mais tu vas me manquer» que je sais que lui seul et son ouïe de vampire va entendre. Il se dégage de moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes bras « Tu vas me manquer aussi Bella. Mais ne nous disons pas au revoir encore, d'accord ? »  
Je lui souris « D'accord. » Puis je regarde derrière lui et voit Edward. Seul. « J'ai réfléchi, et je viendrais à la petite fête que vous organisez ce soir. »  
Il semble étonné mais Alice saute partout « Ouiiiiii !! Je savais que tu finirais par accepter! A ce soir Bella ! » dit-elle en s'en allant déjà de ses pas légers, telle une danseuse.  
« Tu viens de la rendre heureuse! » fit Jasper en riant. « A ce soir, Bella. »

Et il est déjà parti.

L'après-midi passa très vite. Je sentais le goût amer des adieux se profiler à l'horizon, et finalement, à ma plus grande surprise, je m'en trouvais attristée. Je serais bien restée un peu plus longtemps dans mon cocon. Oui je sais, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis humaine, que voulez-vous ?

Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre pour me changer, je trouve une robe magnifique sur mon lit, accompagnée de chaussures tout aussi exquises. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de lire la note les accompagnant pour savoir qu'Alice est derrière tout ça. Elle aime me gâter.

Je prends une douche rapide et enfile mes habits de princesse. Prête pour une dernière danse vampirique.

En entrant chez les Cullen, je souris de voir à quel point Alice avait investi du temps pour que tout soit parfait. La musique résonnait à plein tubes et je me mis à chercher les vampires du regard. Avant même que je les aperçoive, eux m'avaient déjà trouvée. Forcément, pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es venuuuuuuue ! » fit-une Alice hystérique.

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais.

- Vrai ! » répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Si tu as faim ou soif, il y a tout ce qu'il faut sur le buffet. »  
Elle me montra du doigt une table géante pleine de nourriture et de boissons.

« Tu as vu grand !

- Tu me connais » dit-elle dans un rire cristallin.

Elle me regarda puis sourit « Edward est dans sa chambre. »

Fichu don vampirique de voyante !

Je m'éloigne sans dire un mot. Je monte les marches lentement, une à une, sans me presser. Lorsque j'arrive devant sa chambre, je respire un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte.

Je sais qu'il sait que c'est moi parce qu'il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées de la personne qui est devant sa chambre.  
Il ne répond pas, mais je me décide à entrer.

Je referme la porte doucement derrière moi avant de me retourner, essayant de me préparer à ce qui va suivre.

Il est là. Sur le lit qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour moi. Les yeux rivés au plafond. D'une beauté à couper le souffle.

« Edward, regarde moi s'il te plait. »

Il bouge la tête de droite à gauche en signe de non. C'est fou ce qu'il est têtu !

« Edward, je t'en prie, regarde moi… »

Re-signe de tête. Raaaaaah il va me rendre folle. Non attendez, c'est déjà trop tard. J'étais folle avant qu'il entre dans ma vie, et il m'a rendue encore plus dingue.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix.  
Je m'approche du lit et me mets à califourchon sur lui. Une posture pour le moins… ambiguë. Il me regarde, choqué.

« Bah voilà, tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux me regarder. » fis-je dans un sourire triomphant.  
Mais lui ne sourit pas.

« Quoi? Maintenant tu fais la grève du sourire? »

…

« Et la grève de la parole ? »

…

Je soupire.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser, Edward ? »

Ses yeux essaient de décrypter mon regard. Il se relève lentement afin de s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sens le froid sur moi. Et je sais qu'il sent mon souffle chaud sur lui.

Il s'approche lentement de moi avant de laisser ses lèvres toucher les miennes. D'abord doucement, tendrement. Puis sans même que j'aie le temps de comprendre, je me retrouve le dos collé au lit, et lui au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde avec ses iris vampiriques. Ce regard intense auquel je n'ai jamais su résister. Il laisse sa main caresser ma joue. Puis il m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, passionnément, comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches et les miennes arrachent sa chemise pour me laisser toucher sa peau délicieuse. Il me laisse faire alors que je glisse une main vers son jean. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en position de refuser. Ou même de penser. Il m'embrasse le cou alors que j'ai déjà réussi à le débarrasser de son pantalon. (Je sais que vous rêvez d'être à ma place)  
Le reste n'appartient qu'à Lui et à moi.

Alors que je repose ma tête sur ton torse et qu'il caresse mon dos lentement, il brise le silence précieux qui s'était installé.  
« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demande-t-il.

Je soupire. « Rien. Rien n'a changé, Edward. »

Je me lève, me rhabille et sors de la chambre. Je me retrouve en bas sans savoir trop quoi faire. Je discute avec quelques personnes avant de sentir un regard sur moi. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Je me retourne et voit mon vampire en train de broyer du noir près du buffet, un verre à la main. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas touché, mais il fait quand même illusion. Je m'approche de lui, prend le gobelet et le pose sur la table. Je lui tends la main « Viens danser avec moi… »  
Il la prend lentement et je l'entraîne un peu plus loin.

Je me cale contre son torse et ses bras m'encerclent doucement pour ne pas me briser, ses mains naviguant sur mon dos tendrement. Je relève les yeux vers lui et laisse nos regards s'entrechoquer quelques instants, avant que nos lèvres s'embrassent doucement, longtemps. Je savoure puis rebaisse la tête pour la reposer sur lui, continuant notre danse. C'est dans les moments que je partage avec lui que je comprends certains termes. Comme le « slow », ou « monter au septième ciel », ou encore « mourir d'amour.». Parce que je suis définitivement morte dans ses bras, autant que je renais en sa présence.  
La chanson se termine, mais je me refuse à quitter ses bras. Pourtant, il le faut bien. La vie continue, là, autour de nous. Ca semble irréel.

Je me détache de lui et je vois un voile passer sur ses yeux.  
« Je dois y aller… Il est tard. » fis-je simplement. Je lui souris tristement avant de m'enfoncer dans la foule qui a envahi la maison.

Je repère Alice et me dirige vers elle. Je lui tends les bras et elle saute dedans. « Oh Bella, tu vas tellement nous manquer! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rendrais visite !

- J'y compte bien, _vampirette_ ! »

Elle rigole au surnom et jette un regard vers Edward « Il va être triste.

- Oui. » dis-je simplement. « Tu sais où est Jasper ?

- Derrière toi » entendis-je dans mon dos. Je me retourne et souris au vampire sans qui je n'aurais jamais survécu à cette année loin de l'amour de ma vie.

Il me serre contre lui « Bon voyage Bella. Je te souhaite une belle vie. »

Je le regarde et manque de pleurer « Tu dis ça comme si on n'allait jamais se revoir. »

Il me caresse le bras « On se reverra. » dit-il en souriant. Et cette affirmation solide me rend le sourire aussi. J'essuie une larme, leur fait un dernier signe de la main et me dirige vers la porte.

Arrivée chez moi, je me rends compte que mon père dort déjà et que je vais me retrouver seule avec mes souvenirs dans ma chambre.  
Sauf que ma chambre est déjà occupée.

« Edward? »

Il est assis sur mon lit, la tête posée dans ses mains.

Je m'accroupis devant lui « Edward? »

Je crois que s'il pouvait, il pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps. Et je sais que s'il est aussi triste, c'est de ma faute. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux alors que son regard accroche le mien.

« Oh Edward, je suis désolée… Je voudrais que ce soit différent. Je voudrais être différente pour toi, mais je ne peux pas… C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

- Je regrette. » dit-il. Et je n'ai jamais entendu un son qui me rende aussi triste « Je regrette d'être comme je suis. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me résoudre à te tuer pour que tu sois avec moi pour l'éternité. Je regrette de t'aimer à ce point là que je ne peux pas te transformer en monstre »

Je pose mes mains sur son visage glacé « Tu n'es pas un monstre. Et je ne veux pas que tu te vois comme ça. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Edward. Tu es une personne magnifique, et je ne parle pas de ta beauté physique. Je sais que tu ne le crois pas, mais ton amour pour moi, le fait que tu ne puisses pas me mordre, ça prouve que tu as une âme. »

Il fait non de la tête.

« Si, toi Edward Cullen, tu as une âme. Tu as une âme, tu m'entends ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire? Je le répèterais autant que nécessaire. Tu as une âme. Tu as une âme. Tu as une âme. Tu as une… »

Ses lèvres empêchèrent les miennes d'émettre un son de plus. Son baiser est intense, et je relève en enlevant ma robe pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Son regard devient ahuri alors qu'il parcourt mon corps.  
« Tu es _bleue_. » fit-il, la gorge nouée.

Je me dirige vers le miroir et voit qu'effectivement, des bleus sont apparus un peu partout sur moi. Je me mets à rire « Appelle moi _Schtroumfette_ ! » fis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je vois qu'il reste rigide. Glacé d'effroi devant ce qu'il pense m'avoir fait.

« Oh Edward… » dis-je mi-triste, mi-amusée en me dirigeant vers lui « Regarde moi »

Il fait non de la tête. Encore. Fichu vampire !  
Je prends sa tête dans mes mains et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux « Je n'ai même pas mal! Et crois-moi si je te dis que quelques courbatures ne me feront jamais regretter d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi.

- Mais je….

- Pas de « mais ». C'est pas beau de dire à une fille qu'on regrette d'avoir couché avec elle.

- Je ne regrette pas. » fit-il dépité. « Je regrette les marques que ça a laissées.

- Pas moi. A moins que tu ne me trouves plus belle, comme ça. » dis-je dans une moue boudeuse. J'aime bien le faire culpabiliser comme ça.  
Il relève la tête vers moi, offusqué.

« Tu es magnifique, et tu le sais.

- Non, je le sais pas » répondis-je têtue. « Tu viens de dire que tu me trouves laide. Alors prouve-moi que c'est faux. Embrasse-moi. »

Il soupire « T'es têtue. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel « La découverte du siècle revient à Edward Cullen! »

« Bella, si je t'embrasse, tu sais que je pourrais pas m'arrêter. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux compris ce soir que je n'étais pas aussi fort dans la résistance que ce que je pensais.

- Et j'en suis très heureuse.

- Bella…

- Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant. Je voulais que nos adieux soient merveilleux, et tu compliques toujours tout! J'ai quelques bleus et alors? Ils partiront. Dans quelques jours, ils ne seront plus là. Mais la peine. La peine que j'endurerais en me souvenant de toi, de ton regard, de ton amour… Cette peine là sera toujours là, elle ! Cette douleur, cent fois supérieure à celle physique que je pourrais éprouver demain, cette douleur ne me quittera jamais. Et pourtant, tu t'inquiètes pour ces broutilles !

- Bella, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça.

- Te faire quoi? Te dire la vérité ? Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité.

- Non. Me rappeler que demain tu seras partie.

- Edward… » je m'approche de lui lentement « Demain je serais partie, et la vie reprendra son cours.

- La vie sans toi n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Edward, ne dis pas ça. S'il te plait, je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pour moi. S'il te plait… »

Il secoue la tête. « Si c'est-ce que tu veux… »

Je souris et m'assois sur ses genoux. « Et maintenant, enlace-moi. » fis-je simplement.  
Il sourit devant ma requête, et nous allonge tous les deux sur le lit avant de remonter la couverture sur nous de façon à ce que je n'aie pas trop froid.

« Chante-moi ma berceuse, s'il te plait… Je veux m'endormir comme avant. Je veux m'endormir une dernière fois dans tes bras… S'il te plaît…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander » répondit-il.

Je me cale confortablement contre lui et lui caresse le torse pendant qu'il commence à chantonner ma chanson. Je souris, ne voulant pas penser au réveil difficile que j'aurais demain matin…

« Bella… » s'interrompit-il

« Shhhhh… Chante Edward. Tout ira bien… »

Je refuse qu'il dise quoique ce soit qui me ferait changer d'avis. Qui me ferait oublier que je dois partir. Que je suis humaine et lui un vampire. Qu'on a déjà essayé et que notre amour est impossible.

Je refuse qu'il me fasse oublier que c'est la fin.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging me for forgiveness  
Begging for me  
Just Like I always wanted_

« Je t'aime, Bella. » me murmure-t-il alors que je suis sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je sens ses lèvres embrasser mon front avant qu'il recommence à chantonner ma berceuse, une de ses mains caressant toujours mon dos.

_  
But I'm so sorry…_

_That I'm not your princess  
And this isn't a fairy tale…_

Le lendemain, je me réveille seule.

Après avoir dit aurevoir à mon père et ma mère, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Mais ma vieille bagnole n'est plus là. A la place, je vois la voiture d'Edward. Sur le capot est plaqué un post-it.  
Je le prends et le lis en souriant. L'espoir d'un bel avenir en une seule phrase. Typique d'Edward.

Ma nouvelle vie m'attend. Et je suis prête à l'affronter.

_That was a small town  
There in my review miror  
Disappearing now…_

_And it's too late for you  
And your White Horse  
To catch me now…_  
**_  
« Et un jour, la Princesse, sur son cheval blanc, (re)trouvera son Prince. »  
_**

* * *


End file.
